Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask
is the final general and the Black Cross Army's top general. He is a supernatural entity that was mystically awoken in Episode 55 through Black Magic and the Black Cross Fuhrer's powers. He took over Magman's role after Magman was defeated by the Gorangers. He is from Africa, resembling a pharaoh and has plenty of Egyptian references to his own personality, hideouts, and vehicles. He took command of the army's elite African/Egyptian Troopers. Versed in sorcery and keenly interested in astrology. He could repel most of Gorangers' attacks and was near invincible. He was so fiercely loyal to the Black Cross Fuhrer that he sacrificed his own life to reveal the location of Goranger headquarters, turning himself into a rainbow of gold dust. He also appeared in the 'Bomb Hurricane' Notes *He had the largest number of minions compared with the previous three commanders. *Not to be confused with Gold Mask the first Black Cross minion. *Golden Mask has the same Pharaoh theme as General Sahara later would. * Golden Mask is frequently accompanied by two unique Zolders wearing heavier armor and wielding shields and poleaxes. The pair outlive their commander and continue fighting for Black Cross Fuhrer, until they are destroyed during the final battle when they are tricked into axing each other. Monsters *Big Ear Mask (55) (First Mask Monster) *Faucet Mask (56) *Bird Comb Mask (57) *Parabolic Mask (58) *Dead Bird Mask (59) *Shellfish Mask (60) *Cowshoe Mask (61) *Ribcage Mask (62) *Television Mask (63) *Clock Mask (64) *Fallen Leaves Mask (65) *Windmill Mask (66) *Can Opener Mask (67) *Injection Mask (68) *Pineapple Mask (69) *Tire Mask (70) *Piano Mask (71) *Anchor Mask (72) *Kendo Mask (73) *Glasses Mask (74) *Stove Mask (75) *Iron Spider Mask (76) *Iron Snake Mask (77) *Mammoth Mask (78) *Skate Mask (79) *Iron Tiger Mask (80) *Kettle Mask (81) *Yo-Yo Mask (82) *Jiro Daigo/Tiger Mask (83) (Final Mask Monster) Appearances **''Ep. 55: The Colored Daishogun! Tuthankamen's Curse'' **''Ep. 56: Blue Summer Vacation! A Demon's Killing Beach'' **''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane'' **''Ep. 57: The Black Encircling Net! Five-Faced Peggy'' **''Ep. 58: Crimson Ambition! His Excellency the Führer's Gold Castle'' **''Ep. 59: The Crimson South! The Mysterious Big Gold Plan'' **''Ep. 60: Blue Inland Sea! The Floating Secret Fortress Island'' **''Ep. 61: The Pink KO Punch! The End-Ball Match'' **''Ep. 62: The White Mystery! The Trap of the Grim Reaper's Mansion'' **''Ep. 63: A Flash of Black Lightning! The Protruding Cannon'' **''Ep. 64: Blue UFO!! The Space Army's Big Invasion'' **''Ep. 65: The Crimson Suicide Squad!! The Black Cross Castle Raid'' **''Ep. 66: The Red Hostage Exchange!! Battlers' Big Charge'' **''Ep. 67: Crimson Special Attack!! Kirenger Dies at Sunset'' **''Ep. 68: The Pink Rebellion!! The Big Attack of Needle-Needle-Needle'' **''Ep. 69: The New Multicolored Vehicle!! Varikikyun Launches'' **''Ep. 70: Blue Counterattack!! Stop the Space Express'' **''Ep. 71: Big Crimson Decisive Battle!! The Earth Migration Plan'' **''Ep. 72: Blue Secrecy!! Varidreen Left to be Dismantled'' **''Ep. 73: Black Whirlwind!! It's a Contest! A Straight Line'' **''Ep. 74: Freezing Blue Wave!! The Plan to Freeze Earth'' **''Ep. 75: Fiery Crimson Hell!! Stove Mask's Conspiracy'' **''Ep. 77: Black Fear!! The Bloodsucking Snake-Woman'' **''Ep. 78: Black Jamming!! A Primeval Roar'' **''Ep. 79: Crimson Pursuit!! The Formless Assassin's True Form'' **''Ep. 80: Crimson Crossing in Enemy Territory! Escape to Hope'' **''Ep. 81: Black Doubt!! The Murder Spy's Trap'' **''Ep. 83: Orange First Love!! The Roaring Megalopolis'' **''Final Ep.: Great Crimson Victory!! Shine Forever, Five Stars'' }} Category:Sentai Villains Category:Black Cross Army Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Replacement Sentai Villains Category:Egyptian Themed Villains